FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional three-dimensional image processing circuit applied to a three-dimensional television. Referring to FIG. 1, the three-dimensional image processing circuit comprises a data-sequence converter 110 and a timing controller 120. The data-sequence converter 110 is configured for receiving image data (as marked by label Din) of a plurality of source images. In these source images, each of the source images corresponds to a visual angle, and each of the source images comprises image data with three primary colors. The image data of each of the source images are arranged in an array according to a predetermined color sequence. After receiving the image data of the source images, the data-sequence converter 110 re-sequences the received image data according to the hardware standard of the three-dimensional television, so as to perform a synthesizing process on the source images to form a data sequence (as marked by label Dout) of a three-dimensional image corresponding to the hardware standard mentioned above. The timing controller 120 is configured for receiving the data sequence of the three-dimensional image to perform a further process and generating a corresponding control signal (as marked by label CS) to control back-end circuits, so that the three-dimensional television can display a three-dimensional image.
In the conventional three-dimensional television, the timing controller 120 and the back-end circuits are generally manufactured by panel manufacturers, and the data-sequence converter 110 is generally manufactured by IC (integrated circuit) manufacturers. Since the hardware standard of the three-dimensional television may be designed by employing different technologies such as the barrier technology, the lenticular lens technology or the polarizer technology, the IC manufacturers for manufacturing the data-sequence converter 110 should design the data-sequence converter 110 according to the hardware standard of the three-dimensional television, so that the data-sequence converter 110 is able to generate the data sequence of the three-dimensional image corresponding to the hardware standard of the three-dimensional television. However, sometimes the panel manufactures may slightly alter the hardware design of the three-dimensional television for the optical factor, so that the hardware standard of the three-dimensional television is unique. Thus, the IC manufacturers for manufacturing the data-sequence converter 110 may not produce the corresponding data-sequence converter 110 in time because of the cost factor or the essential designing time. Therefore, even if the panel manufacturers produce a three-dimensional television with a good hardware design, there may still be no corresponding image data of three-dimensional images for displaying.